


Roadblocked

by Ilthit



Category: Dumbing of Age
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a silly make-out prompt meme on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadblocked

_Someday I’m going to make out with someone my own height_ , Ethan mused. At least he had plenty of experience angling his body downwards without breaking his back. 

He had kissed Danny before, but not like this, wet and eager with  _hands_ , Danny very nearly humming into his mouth. If Ethan had known that showing the right guy his Transformers toy collection would lead to make-outs, he might have come out a long time ago. 

He hadn’t realized Danny was on his tiptoes until he dropped back on his heels, breaking them apart. “We should stop.” He was flushed and excited, but Ethan was too much of a gentleman to look down and see if it was showing. 

“Yeah, Roadblock is watching.” Ethan nodded towards the [poster](http://www.shortpacked.com/index.php?id=67) over his bed. 

Danny looked and started. “Oh God. That’s like an ice bucket over your  _brain_.”

“I live with Jacob. It comes in handy.”

“I’m cured. Let’s make out some more.”

They tried, but after a while Danny broke off with a groan. “Is he rhyming in your head, too?”

“’Ethan Siegel you piece of dung’,” recited Ethan, “’that’s your ex’s ex you tongue’.”

“I need to go,” said Danny, stumbling away from Ethan. “I’ll–I’ll see you… at the floor meeting.” 

“Bye, Danny.”

After the door closed, Ethan tried leveling Roadblock a stern look. “You can’t keep doing this to me.”

Roadblock said nothing, but Ethan heard it nonetheless.


End file.
